Bien plus qu'une amitié
by Sophitia446
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Killian Jones est parti de sa ville natal, laissant derrière lui toute son enfance. Liam, son frère est alors désigner comme son tuteur et comme patron de la société familial. Quand Liam apprend à Killian qu'il vont retourner dans la ville qu'ils on laissés il y presque 4 ans, Killian est heureux, il va pouvoir retrouver son amie de toujours, Emma...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mon nom est Killian, j'ai 17 ans, je ne suis qu'un adolescent, mais pourtant, dans mon âme, dans mon esprit et dans ma façon d'être, je suis déjà un adulte. I ans, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un tragique accident de voiture, ils se sont fait percuter, et le meilleur, c'est que l'autre voiture ne sait même pas arrêter. Maintenant, je dois vivre avec mon grand frère Liam, qui a été nommé comme mon tuteur. Liam est très gentil, et il travaille dur, il a dût reprendre l'affaire familiale très tôt. Il n'est quasiment jamais à la maison, et quand il y est, c'est pour travailler sur un nouveau dossier, nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup à cause de ça. Il voyage beaucoup, Londres, Tokyo, Russie…

Et pendant ce temps, moi je reste à la maison, avec la télé, l'ordinateur… Il m'appelle de temps en temps, pour me demander comment je vais, des trucs sans importance. La dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé, c'était pour me dire que nous déménagions, encore. Cela doit être la sixième fois, depuis que je vis chez lui, à ça c'est sûr, moi aussi, j'ai voyagé dans le pays. Et cette fois, nous déménageons là où nous habitions avec nos parents, c'est une petite ville, seulement 1350 habitants environ, cela a dut changer depuis le temps. C'est la première fois que Liam me parlait de l'accident, tout les deux, nous n'en avions jamais parlés. Liam était rentré quelques jours avant le déménagement, nous vivions dans les cartons, les meubles démontés et encore pleins d'autre chose, moi mes cartons était fait, j'était près à partir, Liam, lui allait s'y prendre à la dernière minute.

Le camion était là, les cartons et les meubles y étaient rentrés progressivement. Liam et moi sommes partis dans sa voiture et direction notre nouvelle maison, qui ne le sera pas longtemps.

Sur la route des montagnes, de la pluie, du soleil et enfin le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la ville où nous avions grandis, elle n'a pas changée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Quand nous sommes arrivés à notre nouvelle maison, j'avais empiler mes cartons et mes meubles dans ma chambre, et puis je suis aller marcher dans cette ville qui a bercé mon enfance. Je revis tout, le magasin de jouets où mes yeux s'émerveillait, le cinéma où nous allions tout les dimanche, ma petite école où je n'aimais pas aller, j'étais tellement heureux d'être revenu ici, c'est cet endroit qui est ma vrai maison. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je percuta quelqu'un, une fille, je l'aida à ramasser ses affaires, il y avait des cahiers, des trousses, j'avais presque oublié que moi aussi il allait falloir que je reprenne le lycée. Cette fille était blonde, et quand elle releva la tête pour me parler, je découvris de magnifiques yeux vert amande.

Je suis désoler, je ne regardai pas où j'allais ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Non, en fait c'est de ma faute, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Rétorquai-je.

- Attends, c'est toi Killian !? Me demanda t-elle, sûr de rien.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est moi, Emma ! Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Swan !?

- Ouiiii !

Ce n'était pas croyable, Emma Swan, ma meilleure amie de toujours vis encore ici, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas la reconnaître.

Mais, je ne t'ai absolument pas reconnu ! Comment a tu fait pour me reconnaître ? Lui dis-je intriguer.

- Tes yeux, ce bleu profond, on ne peut pas l'oublier ! Me répondit-elle.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Et bien, je suis au lycée du coin, et rien de spéciale ! Mais toi, pourquoi est-tu là ?

- Liam…

Elle me coupa.

Il déménage, encore !? Dit-elle surprise.

- Il faut croire que oui !

- Dit moi, sa te dirai si ce soir tu venais chez moi, pour dîner. Mes parents seront contant de te voir !

- Oui, bien sûr. Comment je pourrai refuser une invitation venant de toi !?

- Je sais, j'ai gardée ce petit truc de persuasion ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Bon aller, à ce soir Swan !

- A ce soir Jones !

Quand je suis rentré, tout était déjà installé, et les meubles étaient tous montés. Quand je demanda à Liam pour ce soir, il était content pour moi, content qu'Emma vivent encore ici. Il sait qu'elle est très importante pour moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

J'étais fin prêt pour aller dîner chez Emma, avec ses parents. Emma m'avait indiqué une petite maison au coin de la rue, c'était une petite maison, très charmante, je m'avança pour aller frapper à la porte ivoire. Ce ne fut pas Emma qui m'ouvris, mais sa mère, Mary Margaret, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi blanche, et toujours aussi accueillante.

Oh, Killian c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu as grandis. Et qu'est-ce que tu es devenu beau ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir Mary Margaret ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

David, son père arriva dans la pièce, visiblement, il était toujours shérif.

Regarde toi Killian, je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fière de toi !

- Merci, mais s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai que nous évitions de parler de mes parents !

- Oui, il est désolé ! Me dit Mary Margaret en m'accompagnant à la table.

Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle a lancée à son mari l'un de ses regards noir. Et puis David, se mit à appeler Emma d'en bas des escaliers.

Emma, Killian est arrivé ! Lui cria t-il.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Lui répondit-elle en criant de la même façon.

A peine l'avait-elle dit, qu'elle était déjà en bas des escaliers. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, qui lui allait très bien, elle s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

Bon, maintenant qu'Emma est prête, nous allons pouvoir passer à table ! Dit Mary Margaret.

- Je n'ai pas mis si longtemps que sa à me préparer ! Se défendit Emma.

- Oui, et bien si on compte le temps fou que tu as mis à chercher une tenue, je dirai que tu as mis environ deux heures ! Là taquina sa mère.

Mary Margaret est allée chercher le repas et au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Emma se déplaça pour aller ouvrir. J'entendais Emma qui parlait avec cette mystérieuse personne.

Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais venir, donc me voilà ! Dit une voix qui m'était totalement inconnue.

- Oui, bien sûr, entre ! Répondit Emma.

Elle est revenue avec un garçon, il devait avoir notre âge, à un an près.

Oh, Neal tu te joins à nous alors ! S'exclama Mary Margaret qui revenait avec le plat.

- Oui, Emma, m'avait invitée la semaine dernière ! Raconta le nouveau venu.

- Alors, Neal, Killian, Killian, Neal !

- Enchanté ! Dit Neal.

- De même ! Lui dis-je

Nous avons dinés dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quand Neal demanda :

Et Emma et toi, vous, vous connaissez depuis quand ? Me demanda t-il.

- Et bien, je dirai depuis toujours. Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis la maternelle e nos mères étaient très amies !

- Étaient ! Elles ne le sont plus ?

- Oh, elles l'on étés très longtemps, mais pas depuis trois ans.

- Que c'est-il passé il y a trois ans ?

- Et si j'allais chercher le dessert ! S'exclama Mary.

- Oui, bonne idée ! Lui répondit Emma

C'était la fin de la soirée et Neal était rentré chez lui, je crois, que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Désolée, je ne voulais pas que l'on parle de ça ce soir ! Me dit Emma en me souriant, elle s'en voulait, ça s'entendait au son de sa voix.

- Eh, Killian, ça te dirait de rester ici cette nuit ? Ça vous rappellera des souvenirs à toi et à Emma ! Proposa Mary Margaret.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais juste appeler Liam, pour lui demander si il est d'accord !

J'appela mon frère, quand il décrocha, il avait une voix d'endormi, je venais sûrement de le réveiller. Lui qui n'aime pas qu'on le réveille, me dit de faire ce que je voulais, et il raccrocha.

Bon, et bien je crois que c'est d'accord !

- Génial, je vais te prêter l'un des pyjamas de David ! Me dit Mary, toute enthousiaste.

- Ça va être sympas, on va pouvoir parler toute la nuit, comme quand on était enfant ! Dit Emma en souriant et en rigolant.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La nuit avait bien commencée, je savais qu'Emma ne dormait pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit, et elle faisait comme quand nous étions enfants, elle soupirait fort, pour essayer de me réveiller.

Tu sais Swan, je ne dors pas ! Lui dis-je.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je sais, je voulais voir combien de temps tu allais tenir !

- Bon, maintenant que je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu veux de la glace ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons manger de la glace pour rester éveillés, on faisait ça tout le temps avant !

- Je sais, et je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs ! Dit-elle en se levant.

- Framboise, comme d'habitude !?

- Bien sûr, quelle personne je serai si j'avais changée mon parfum de glace préférée ! Dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle ne mis pas longtemps avant de revenir avec deux bol remplie de glace à la framboise, elle me donna le miens et c'est assise sur le bord de son lit en mangeant sa glace.

Raconte moi Jones, dans toutes les villes où tu es allé, tu as dût en briser des cœur ! Me dit-elle avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- En fait, pas tellement, bien sûr il y a eu des filles ici et là, mais aucune ne me convenait !

- T'es sérieux là ! En fait, tu étais un tombeur ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Non, non. A moi de te poser une question maintenant !

- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Pourquoi, a tu invitée cet idiot à venir dîner ce soir ?

- Tu sais, Neal n'est pas un idiot. Il ne savait pas pour tes parents, et je ne lui en ai parlée parce que, je ne savais pas que tu allais revenir ici. Et puis, il est très gentil, je l'aime bien. En fait, c'est mon copain !

A ces mots, je crois que je me suis figé de l'intérieur, mais je préfère mettre ça sur le dos de la glace.

Et, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Lui demandai-je, très intrigué.

- Et bien, ça fait environ deux ans !

- Dis moi, Emma j'aimerai savoir quelque chose. Après mon départ, il y a trois ans, comment a tu réagi ?

- Et bien, j'étais triste, puisque pour moi, notre amitié avait été brisée, j'étais seule. Et puis environ six moi après que tu sois parti, Ruby, tu sais la fille qui s'habille tout le temps en rouge et noir !

- Oui, je vois. Lui dis-je calmement.

- Et bien, nous avons commencées à nous parler et puis de fil en aiguille on est devenu amies. Me dit-elle.

- Et bien, je suis content pour toi que tu ne sois pas restée seule !

- Bon, parlons de quelque chose d'un peu plus gai ! Dit-elle toute contente.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans trois jours ?

- Oh, tu veux parler de ça, ce n'est rien !

- Quoi ? Rien ! Tu veux dire que ton 18ème anniversaire c'est rien !

- Bien oui, il n'y aura pas de fête, ce sera juste Liam et moi !

- T'oublies pas quelqu'un là ? Dit-elle vexer.

- Ah oui, pardon ! Liam, moi et mon cygne préféré ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Je préfère ça !

- Dit moi, je voulais savoir, c'est quand la rentrée ?

- Et bien, c'est dans 1 semaine maintenant ! Tu comptes t'inscrire au lycée ?

- Oui, Liam fait toujours en sorte de déménager pendant les vacances, pour éviter que j'arrive encours d'année, ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais c'est sympa de sa part !

- Oui, ton frère t'adore, il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Ce serai bien, si on avait des cours en commun, comme ça, on pourra retourner à notre petite routine habituelle !

- Ouep, tu veux encore de la glace ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je la sens déjà monter à mon cerveau ! Dis-je en riant.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi !

Nous avons continués à parler pendant une vingtaine de minutes, et puis je crois que nous nous sommes endormis comme des masses.

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les volets d'Emma, elle se réveilla aussi et puis nous sommes descendu pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Mary Margaret et David était déjà levés.

Avez-vous bien dormis ? Nous demanda sa mère.

- Euh, ouiii ! répondit Emma

- J'espère que je ne vais pas retrouver des bols de glace dans ta chambre Emma !

- Il se peut que si ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je vais vous laissez, je ne prends jamais de petit-déj, je vais aller retrouver Liam ! Leur dis-je.

- Oooh, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? Me demanda Mary déçue.

- Oui, mais on se reverra bientôt de toute façon !

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir et de rentrer chez moi, Liam dormait encore, mais je crois qu'en rentrant, je l'ai réveillé.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Liam venait de se réveiller et il avait l'air très fatigué.

Tu as travaillé tard hier soir !?

- On ne peut rien de cacher ! Me répondit-il.

- Je sais, c'est l'un de mes talents cachés ! Lui dis-je en riant.

- Et toi, comment c'est passé ta soirée ? Me demanda t-il

- Bien, très bien même !

- Tu as l'air fatigué tout autant que moi, vous avez mangez de la glace pour ne pas dormir ! Dit-il souriant.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'a toi aussi on ne peut rien te cacher !

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes de la même famille ! Alors, Emma a beaucoup changée ?

- Non, en fait, je dirais même pas du tout, si on ignore le fait que maintenant elle a un copain. A part ça tout va bien !

- Quoi ? Emma à un copain !?

- Bah oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire !

- Moi qui avais toujours cru que ce serai toi qui finirai avec elle, j'avais tord ! Et, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Neal Cassidy !

- Euuh, connaît pas !

- Et bien, moi non plu, jusqu'à hier soir ! Et je dois dire que je ne l'aime pas, mais pas du tout !

- Serait tu jaloux ? Me demanda t-il l'ait très intrigué.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Emma est mon amie, rien de plus !

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Il a été très indiscret, il a parlé de quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais dût parler !

- Je vois. Parlons d'autre chose, comme ton anniversaire !

- Sérieux, on doit encore parler de ça !

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 18 ans !

- En parlant de ça, j'ai invité Emma, histoire de dire que cette fois, on ne sera pas que tout les deux pour fêter mon anniversaire !

- C'est une très bonne idée !

- En parlant de mon anniversaire, pourrai-je savoir quelle est l'énorme surprise dont tu parles depuis plus de trois mois ? Lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Comme tu viens de le dire, il s'agit d'une surprise ! Donc je ne te dirais rien du tout ! Dit-il en souriant à son tour.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le fameux jour de mon anniversaire était arrivé, Liam ne tenait plus en place, il voulait absolument que je puisse voir mon cadeau maintenant, mais moi, je voulais attendre qu'Emma arrive. A 15h, Emma sonna à la porte, elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, aller entre !

Elle me tendit un petit paquet, je commenças l'ouvrir, quand Liam m'interrompis.

Non, non, moi en premier ! Dit-il limite surexcité.

- Euh, vraiment ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, car quand tu auras vu de quoi il s'agit, tu ne voudras plus le quitter ! Me dit-il fièrement.

Donc, j'ai suivi mon frère dans le garage et là, en plein milieu, il y avait quelque chose cacher sous une bâche.

Aller, vas y, découvre de quoi il s'agit ! Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers la bâche, et quand je l'ai soulevé, je découvris une magnifique moto.

Oh mon Dieu, Liam, mais il s'agit de la moto de papa !

- Oui, je me suis dit qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle te revienne !

- Whoua ! Elle est magnifique, à côté de ça mon cadeau c'est rien ! Dit Emma légèrement déçu.

- Peut-être pas, fait voir. Lui dis-je gentiment.

Elle me tendit alors son petit paquet, et quand je l'ouvris, je découvris un magnifique porte-clé avec comme inscription :

Swan

Jones

Et quand je l'ouvris, il y avait une photo de moi et d'Emma, c'était trop mignon de sa part.

Mais tu plaisante, ce n'est pas rien, c'est notre amitié ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Ça te plait alors ! Moi j'ai le même, mais en pendentif ! Dit-elle en me montrant son collier.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que tu ailles souffler tes bougies. Et après tu iras faire un tour de moto avec Emma.

- C'est un très bon plan, mon frère ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Liam est arrivé avec un colossale gâteau, qui avait l'air, je dois l'avouer, plutôt délicieux.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Nous y étions, demain c'était la rentrée, il allait falloir que je m'habitue à des nouveaux profs, des nouveaux élèves, ce qui ne devra pas être difficile, puisque c'est ce que je fais encore et encore. J'avais décidé d'appeler Emma, et chose que j'apprécie, je ne suis pas tomber sur le répondeur.

Allô ! Killian, c'est toi !?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je voulais te demander si demain tu voulais que nous allions ensemble au lycée.

- J'adorerai, mais je suis désolée, demain je vais au lycée avec Neal !

Je me figea de l'intérieur, comme la dernière fois sauf que là, je ne peut pas mettre ça sur le dos de la glace !

Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que vous aviez prévu ça depuis un moment ! Lui dis-je légèrement vexer.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, mais peut être une prochaine fois !

- Tu as raison, une prochaine fois !

- Désoler Killian, mais je dois raccrocher ! Dit-elle rapidement.

- D'accord, à demain !

Je venais de finir ma phrase et elle avait déjà raccroché. Liam m'appela pour me prévenir que le dîner était prêt, et quand nous avons commencés à manger, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

Alors, demain tu escorte Emma au lycée, tu es pressé !

- Et bien, figure toi que non, je n'emmène pas Emma au lycée demain…

- Attends, qui a-t-il de mieux que de se faire emmener en moto ?

- Je suppose que c'est d'aller au lycée avec Neal !

- Décidément, je ne l'aime pas celui là !

- Nous sommes deux alors ! Lui dis-je en riant.

Le dîner était terminé, et après avoir débarrassé et regardé un bon film pour se détendre, bonjour mon lit adoré.

Et ce matin, mon réveil ne put s'empêcher de sonner, j'appuya ou plutôt j'explosa le bouton SNOOZE pour le faire taire. Il était évident, qu'il fallait que je me lève. Donc après avoir pris une douche, me brosser les dents et enfiler une chemise propre, je partis au lycée sur ma moto et je ne sais pourquoi, mais quand je suis arriver ils me regardaient tous. Ils ont quoi, ils ne se rappellent pas de moi, ils ne savent pas qui je suis ou peut-être que ça leur fait bizarre de me revoir, tout simplement. Je commençai à marcher vers le bâtiment, et je pouvais deviner ce que l'on disait sur moi. « Oh, mais c'est le petit orphelin, qui a déguerpi dès que c'est parents sont morts ». De toute façon, je me fiche de ce qu'il peuvent dire de moi, mais si il y en a un seul qui me parle mal de mes parents, il vas finir avec mon poing avant la fin de la journée.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Quand j'entra dans le bâtiment, je vis Emma qui était avec ses amis, elle me vu et me fis un geste pour que je les rejoignent. Et quand elle me présenta au reste du groupe, Ruby, elle me reconnu tout de suite.

Attends, Killian Jones ! C'est vraiment toi !? Dit-elle un peu surprise.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis de retour !

- Tu as grandi et qu'est-ce que tu es devenu…

Emma la coupa.

Ruby, tait toi ! Dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Ben quoi, il faut bien dire que c'est vrai !

- Peut-être, mais évite de le dire haut et fort, tu peut le penser autant que tu veux, mais ça reste dans tes pensées !

- Serai tu jalouse Emma !?

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, Killian est mon ami, et en plus j'ai un copain ! Répondit-elle un peu gêner.

Ils ont continués de parler dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Regina Mills, la fille de Cora Mills, la directrice fasse son entrée.

On dirai que « La Méchante Reine » est aussi rentrée de vacances ! S'exclama Ashley qui venait d'arriver.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez « La Méchante Reine » ? Leur demandai-je.

- Parce qu'elle l'a amplement méritée, car, soit disant tout le monde l'adore au lycée, donc en fait elle se prends pour la Reine ! Expliqua Ruby.

Regina commençai à marcher dans les couloirs du lycée, quand elle s'arrêta devant le groupe d'Emma.

On dirait que vraiment tout le monde est rentrée de vacances ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !? Lui dis-je

- Oh, j'ai loupé un truc ? Mais non, le petit orphelin est rentré chez lui, il lui a fallu trois ans pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y a qu'ici où il existe !

A ces mots, mes poings se fermèrent, j'avais déjà envie de la frapper, je crois qu'Emma s'en était aperçue, puisqu'elle se rapprocha de moi.

Mais dit moi, tu savais que l'accident qui c'était produit, ce n'était pas la faute d'une autre voiture, moi je pense plutôt que c'était la faute de ton père, peut-être était-il ivre, si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui c'est tué, avec ta mère dans la voiture ! Disait-elle sur un ton d'amusement.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus, trop c'était trop. Je poussa Regina contre les casiers et j'avais le poing au-dessus de son visage, sauf que mon père m'avait toujours enseigné de ne jamais frapper une femme.

Vas-y, frappe moi ! Tu n'oseras pas ! Disait-elle en riant.

- Lui peut-être pas parce que tu es un nana, mais de nana à nana, moi je peut ! S'exclama Emma en s'approchant de Regina et en la frappant en plein visage.

Elle tomba à terre, je remercia Emma, c'était la moindre des choses. Et quand Regina retourna à ses esprits, la seule chose qu'elle a sentie, c'était la douleur dans son nez.

Elle m'a casser le nez ! S'écria t-elle.

- Tu veux que je te dise Regina ! Tu l'as bien mérité ! Lui dis-je

Et au même moment, la directrice sorti de son bureau et vis sa fille sur le sol se tenant le nez, elle accouru auprès d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer.

C'est Killian et Emma ils m'ont agressé ! Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

- Mais, on la pas agressé, c'est elle qui…

- Ça suffit, Miss Swan taisez vous ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Allez y avec Monsieur Jones ! S'exclama t-elle.

Voilà comment nous avons fini dans le bureau de la directrice.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le bureau de Mme Mills était sombre, comme elle. Elle attendait nos familles à l'extérieur de son bureau, ce qui nous a laissés le temps, à moi et Emma de parler un peu.

La tête qu'elle a fait, quand elle a vue que son nez était casser, ça aurait mérité une photo ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Il faut dire qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! Rétorqua t-elle.

- Dis moi, depuis quand sait tu donner un coup poing ?

- Et bien, tu sais mon père est le shérif donc ce n'est pas très difficile ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Cora entra dans son bureau, mon frère et les parents d'Emma devaient mettre trop de temps à venir. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et nous regardai.

Allez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez agressés ma fille ? Dit-elle très, très sérieusement.

- Et bien, en théorie, c'est-elle qui nous agressés ! Répondit Emma.

- C'est vrai, nous ne lui avons rien demandé ! M'exclamai-je.

- Stop, ça suffit ! Arrêtez de parler ! Dit Cora en se relevant de son siège et en retournant dans le couloir.

Comme cela faisait un bout de temps que nous étions assis, nous avons commencés à parler d'autre chose que du nez de Regina.

Alors, comment est Neal ? Lui demandai-je.

- Il est bien, il est gentil, je l'adore ! Répondis t-elle.

Au même moment, Cora entra dans son bureau, mais cette fois, elle était en compagnie de Liam et des parents d'Emma.

Donc, si je vous ai convoqués, c'est parce Killian et Emma ont frappés un élève ! Qui se trouve être ma fille ! Dit Cora.

- Oh, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Nous demanda Mary Margaret.

- Alors, que je vous explique ! Regina est arrivée au lycée, on ne lui a rien fait, et puis elle s'est dirigée vers Killian et a commencée à lui parler de ses parents, mais forcément, pas en bien. Je voyais les poings de Killian qui avait envie de frapper et quand il là poussé contre les casiers, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas la frappé, car son père lui a toujours enseigné que dans n'importe quelle circonstances, il ne faut jamais frapper une femme. Donc voilà pourquoi je lui ai cassée le nez ! Expliqua Emma comme si tout ça était normal.

- Depuis quand tu sais donnée des coups de poings ? Dit Mary Margaret.

- Papa m'as donné des cours !

- Tu as appris à notre fille comment se battre ?

- Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle en aurai besoin, et ce jour c'était aujourd'hui ! S'exclama David.

- Bon, vous parlerez de vos affaires de famille plus tard. Pour l'instant, parlons de leur punition ! Je propose 2 heures de retenue tous les soirs pendant 6 semaines ! Déclara Cora.

Donc voilà, tous les soirs pendant 1 mois et demi, je reste au lycée. Et quand nous sommes sortis du lycée, Liam a commencé à réagir.

Sérieusement, tu t'attire des problèmes à ton premier jour de cours !

- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Lui demandai-je.

Il ne m'a pas répondu, et toute la soirée fut extrêmement calme, il ne m'a pas décroché un mot.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Aujourd'hui, à la fin des cours, deux heures de retenue, les premières d'une grande liste. Mais bon, avant de penser au supplice, il faut profiter de cette journée. Qui a bien commencée, puisque Regina est arrivée, avec un plâtre sur le nez, ça lui va très bien. Après les cours du matin, nous nous sommes retrouvés pour déjeuner, tout le monde était là, Emma a pas mal d'amis.

Alors, Killian ça se passe bien, à part les heures de retenues ? Demanda Ruby en souriant.

- Oui, très bien. Je suis content d'être ici !

Au même moment, quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup (vous l'aurez devinez, il s'agit de Neal) est venu, il voulait manger avec nous, et bien sûr la réponse d'Emma fût « Oui, absolument ! » Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup parler, et quand nous avons fini de déjeuner, il a bien fallu que nous retournions en cours, j'avais un cour avec Ruby, qui je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est installée à coté de moi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entamer la conversation.

Tu sais, moi aussi je ne l'aime pas ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Qui ? Je ne vois pas de qui elle me parle.

- Et bien, Neal, je ne peux pas le supporter !

- Alors, nous sommes bien les seuls ! Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- J'ai entendue quelque chose qui ne me plait pas du tout !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demandai-je intrigué.

- Certain disent, qu'il ne sortirai pas qu'avec Emma, ils disent qu'ils sort aussi avec Tamara ! M'expliqua t-elle.

- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir ! Déclara , le professeur d'histoire.

- Non, on étaient justement entrain de parler de… euh… de…

- Laissez moi deviner mademoiselle Lucas, vous ne savez pas de quoi nous parlons ! Et bien, nous parlons du rapport des sociétés à leur passé !

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Dit Ruby en essayent de se rattraper.

Les cours étaient finis, sauf pour Emma et moi qui sommes restés deux heures de plus. Pendant toutes nos heures, nous allons devoir aider la bibliothécaire Belle Gold, (la femme de notre professeur d'histoire) à ranger toute la bibliothèque. C'est génial !

Belle s'était absentée, et j'allais pouvoir essayer de glisser dans la conversation quelque chose qui concerne Neal.

Dis moi, tu connais Tamara ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est le binôme de Neal, en Science ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien !

- Elle te plaît c'est ça ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Non, non, je voulais juste savoir qui elle était, on m'a parler d'elle, c'est tout !

Quand Belle fût de retour, elle nous demanda de nous taire. Les deux heures étaient terminées, j'ai donc dis au revoir à Emma et je suis rentré chez moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pensé à ce que Ruby m'avait dit, il y a certaine personnes qui disent que Neal sortirait avec Emma ET Tamara, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas aller chercher très loin non plus, le binôme de Science. Et bien, mon cher Neal, un jour ou l'autre, ton petit monde vas s'effondrer !


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Ce matin, Mary Margaret m'a appelée, Emma n'allait pas pouvoir venir en cours, elle a 39° de fièvre. Elle voulait me prévenir, pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Cette journée sans Emma, allait me laisser du temps pour avoir une petite conversation avec Neal. Ce ne fût qu'en allant déjeuner que je pus lui parler.

Dis moi, Neal est-ce que tu connais bien Tamara ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Tamara ? A part le fait qu'elle est mon binôme de Sciences, il n'y a rien de plus ! En disant cela, il avait l'air un peu gêner.

- Je te parle d'elle, car j'ai entendu des trucs, c'est tout ! Mais si tu dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus, je te crois ! Dis-je en mentant.

- Tu sais Killian, j'ai toujours su, que l'on finirait par bien s'entendre ! Déclara t-il.

Et bien, ce n'est pas mon cas. A la fin des cours, les 2 heures de retenues, mais cette fois, sans Emma, sans parler, et bien on range plus vite !

Après tout ça, j'avais décidé d'aller voir Emma, en espérant que ce n'est pas contagieux ce qu'elle a.

Alors, comment va la grande malade ? Demanda en entrent dans sa chambre.

- Mal, j'en ai mare de rester clouée au lit, en plus je n'ai même pas le droit à avoir de la glace, il me faut de la soupe !

- Sacrilège, Emma Swan ne peut pas avoir ça dose de glace !

- Te moque pas ! C'est horrible ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Rétorquai-je en rigolant.

- Le pire, c'est que si je ne vais pas mieux, je peux dire au revoir à ma fête pour mes 18 ans ce week-end ! S'exclama t-elle.

- En parlant de ta fête, tu as invitée qui ?

- Je ne sais plus, il y aura tellement de monde ! Mais sache que je n'ai pas invitée Regina !

- Qui serai tu pour l'avoir invitée ! Déclarai-je en souriant.

- En fait, ça ne me laisse qu'une semaine pour me rétablir !

- T'inquiète, tu vas t'en sortir ! Et ta fête, sera La Fête de l'année ! Mais, par contre là je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, Liam m'attends !

- Ok, merci de m'avoir remonté le moral !

Quand je suis rentré, le dîner était déjà prêt, donc nous avons mangés, et Liam a voulu que je lui raconte ma journée. JE lui ai donc parlé de Neal et de Tamara, de ce que les gens disaient, je lui ai aussi dis que je ne croyais pas Neal, sur tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'avait menti. Après ça, un film et je suis parti dormir. Et pendant les jours où Emma n'est pas là, je compte bien surveiller Neal.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Emma n'était plus malade, cela tombait bien, car aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Il y en avait du monde, sa maison était bondée, c'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir, avec mon anniversaire. Tout le monde était là, sauf bien sûr Regina et son acolyte Kathryn. Il y avait Neal qui était là aussi, et en regardant bien dans la foule qui dansaient, j'aperçus Tamara (si ils ne se font pas avoir ces 2 là, ils auront bien de la chance.) A un moment, Emma stoppa la musique et pris la parole.

Je vous remercie tous d'être venue aujourd'hui. Si je prends la parole, c'est pour dire que j'aimerai mettre ma chanson préférée et danser avec quelqu'un qui m'aie très cher, quelqu'un qui as toujours été là pour moi, dans les moments les plus tristes et dans nos crises de rire. Et bien sûr, je croie qu'il s'est reconnu, Killian viens là et danse avec moi !

Je dois vous dire que je ne mis attendais pas, je croyais plutôt qu'elle allait vouloir danser avec Neal, qui je crois n'était pas très content, puisqu'il disparu dans la foule. La chanson avait été lancée, et tout le monde recommença à danser.

Je croyais que tu allais danser avec Neal ! Lui dis-je.

- Vraiment !? En parlant de Neal, tu l'as vu ?

- Euh oui, je crois qu'il est monté, peut-être est-il jaloux ! Répondis-je en souriant.

- Et bien alors, cela doit être la première fois, il n'a jamais fait ça avant !

- Tu devrais aller le chercher !

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui, oui, vas y !

Elle parti vers l'étage, et moi, je décida d'aller voir Ruby, qui parla en première.

Où est Emma ? Me demanda t-elle surprise qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi.

- Elle est partie chercher Neal à l'étage !

- Tu sais, moi je crois qu'il est jaloux, c'est tout !

Au même moment, Emma descendit l'escalier en trombe, la musique s'interrompit.

Tu te fou de moi, t'es jaloux, et quelque minutes plus tard, je te trouve entrain d'embrasser une autre nana ! Dit-elle en criant.

- Non, mais Emma, je peux t'expliquer ! Dit Neal en essayant de se défendre.

- T'es sérieux là, tu peux expliquer ça !

- Oui, et bien… euh…

- Et voilà, il n'y a rien à expliquer, sort de chez moi, et tu n'oublieras pas ta pouf !

- Non, s'il te plaît !

- Sort de chez moi, Maintenant !

Neal sorti de la maison accompagner de Tamara.

Allez y, remettez la musique, continuer de vous amusez ! Déclara Emma avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Et bien sûr, elle n'y alla pas seule, il y avait Ruby, Ashley, Alice et moi aussi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Nous étions dans la chambre à Emma, et cela m'a surpris, mais elle ne pleurait pas non, elle était en pleine forme.

Je ne veux plus le voir, c'est un abruti doubler d'un idiot ! Disait-elle.

- A ça, je te l'avais dit que c'était un idiot ! Lui dis-je.

- En plus c'est vrai, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté ?

- Désoler de vous interrompre dans votre conversation, mais Emma pourrait tu nous dire ce qui c'est passé !? Demanda Ashley.

- Et bien, il n'y a quasiment rien à expliquer, je le cherchai, je suis montée, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, je l'ai trouvée scotché à la bouche de l'autre ! Et après, vous savez ce qui c'est passé. Expliqua t-elle.

- C'est un crétin, tu veux que je te dise Emma, je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! S'exclama Alice.

- Donc si je comprends bien, aucune de mes amies n'aimaient mon copain !

- C'est ça, oui. Exactement ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

- Et moi non plus, je ne l'aimais pas ! Dis-je.

- Toi, Killian je sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas, mais vous les filles, pourquoi ?

- Et bien… En fait, on avait entendue des trucs, comme quoi il ne sortait pas qu'avec toi ! Avoua Ruby.

- Attendez, vous étiez au courant qu'il avait une autre copine, et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

- Non, on ne savait pas, on en avait entendue parler, mais nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une rumeur ! Déclara Ashley.

- Bon, et si on parlait de ça avec quelques verres ? Tu as 18 ans maintenant Emma ! S'exclama Ruby, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Et bien, je suis d'accord ! Il doit y avoir des bières dans le frigo et du rhum quelque part ! Déclara t-elle.

- J'y vais ! Leur dis-je.

Quand je descendit, il n'y avait plus personnes, c'est quand je regarda l'heure que je compris pourquoi, il était 5h du mat'. Je me dirigea vers le frigo, effectivement, il y avait de la bière et du rhum, je pris donc, des verres et je suis remonté, dans l'escalier, je pouvais entendre les filles qui parlaient.

Tu as de la chance Emma, Killian est génial ! Disait Alice.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'adore ! S'exclama Emma.

- Tu es sûr de juste l'adorer ? Demanda Ruby.

- Mais, oui, bien sûr. Vous n'allez pas me remettre en couple alors que je viens de rompre ce soir ! Et en plus Killian est mon ami !

- Mais, ne nous dis pas, que durant toutes les années où vous avez été amis, tu ne l'as pas aimé ! Dit Ashley.

- Peut-être que oui, et peut-être que non ! Leur répondit Emma

- T'es pas marrante, tu nous le diras un jour au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, je frappa pour qu'elles arrête de parler. Elles étaient surprises de l'heure qui l'était et contente que je revienne avec ce qu'elles m'avaient demandé. Et moi, de mon côté, j'aurai aimé qu'Emma réponde à la question d'Ashley.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais encore dans la chambre d'Emma. Alice, Ashley et Ruby n'étaient plus là, je me souviens qu'elles sont rentrées chez elles. Emma se réveilla, et la seule chose qu'elle put dire fût :

Oh, ma tête !

- C'est un peu normal, tu es celle qui à le plus bu, je ne crois pas que ta rupture ne t'atteigne pas ! Lui dis-je.

- Comment ça je suis celle qui a le plus bu ? Demanda t-elle en portant une main à sa tête.

- Et bien, 4 bières et 1 bouteille de rhum ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Il est qu'elle heure ?

- Euh… Il est… 14h25 !

- Mon Dieu ! Mes parents sont censés rentrés à 15h !

Elle descendit l'escalier et attrapa une paire de lunettes de soleil au passage, et elle fût plus que surprise de voir le désordre qu'il y avait dans le salon.

C'est les invités qui on fait ça !?

- Nan, en fait c'est nous ! Déclarai-je.

- Nous !? Tu veux dire qu'on a fait ça alors que nous étions que 5 !

- Oui, c'est surprenant !

Effectivement, le canapé avait été renversé, la musique tournai encore, il y avait une bouteille de rhum qui traînait et les photos de Neal et d'Emma qui avait été découper et éparpiller dans toutes la maison.

On a que 30 minutes pour ranger tout ça, on est que 2 ! Dit-elle en commencent à stresser.

- Détends toi, on va y arriver !

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Les filles sont parties, elles !

- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien !? Dis-je en riant.

- Je dois avouer, que c'est le trou noir ! S'exclama t-elle.

- En fait, tu m'as demandée de rester !

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'en souviens pas !

- C'est pas grave, mais avant de tout ranger, je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche, tu sens le rhum ! Lui dis-en souriant.

- A ce point là !? Dit-elle en sentant sa robe.

Oh oui, tu as raison !

- Vas-y, je vais ranger !

Elle monta dans sa salle de bain, et moi je commença à ranger. Au bout de 25 minutes, j'avais terminé et Emma n'était toujours pas redescendu. Quand je fus en haut, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Emma, nous sommes rentrés ! Cria David en bas de l'escalier.

J'entra dans la chambre d'Emma et je me retrouva nez à nez avec Emma en serviette de bain.

Désolé, j'aurai dus frapper ! Lui dis-je en me retournant.

- C'est vrai, et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es entré si vite dans ma chambre ?

- Et bien, tes parents sont là !

- Quoi, déjà !? Mais la maison n'est pas encore entièrement rangée !

- T'inquiète, tout est rangés en bas !

- Oui, peut-être en bas, mais on fait quoi des bouteilles qui sont dans ma chambre ?

- Ah, ça je n'y avait pas penser ! Tu n'as qu'à les jetés par la fenêtre !

- Très drôle ! Je te rappelle que les bouteilles sa casse ! C'est bon, tu peux te retourner !

- Ou sinon, tu les mets dans tes tiroirs et tu attends la prochaine fois où ils ne seront pas là ! Dis-je en me retournant.

- Je crois que je vais faire ça !

- Et sinon, comment tu vas expliquer à tes parents que tu as la gueule de bois ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas encore ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah oui, tes parents croient aussi que tu es seule, comment vas-tu expliquer ma présence ?

- La vérité, j'ai rompu avec Neal, et tu es resté pour me consoler. Et puis nous nous sommes endormis !

- Tu as vraiment pensée à tout ! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Emma, tu es là ? Dit Mary Margaret dans l'escalier.

- Oui, oui ! Répondit-elle en commencent à cacher les bouteilles dans ses tiroirs.

Quand Emma avait réussi à toutes les faire rentrées, Mary Margaret fit irruption dans la chambre.

Tout vas bien, ma chérie ? Oh, Killian tu es là !? Dit-elle surprise.

- Oui, il est resté après que j'ai rompu avec Neal ! Dit-elle.

- Tu as rompu avec Neal ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard !

- Chérie, tu sais où est le rhum ? Je ne le trouve pas ! Cria David alors qu'il était dans la cuisine.

- J'arrive, de toute façon tu ne sais pas chercher ! Lui répondit Mary Margaret en sortant de la chambre d'Emma.

A peine avait-elle fermée la porte que nous nous sommes mis à rire, je ne crois pas qu'il vont trouvés le rhum.

Il est quel heure ? Demandai-je à Emma.

- Il est 15h20 ! Pourquoi ?

- Je vais peut-être rentrer, c'est rare qu'une fête dure si longtemps ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr ! A Lundi, au lycée !

- Oui, a Lundi. Et encore joyeux anniversaire ! Lui dis-je en lui posant un petit paquet sur son bureau !

- Merci, Killian. Dit-elle en prenant le paquet.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Lui dis-je surpris.

- Non, je vais attendre que tu t'en ailles ! Me dit-elle en souriant.

Quand je suis rentré, Liam était là et il voulait que je lui raconte absolument tout ce qui c'était passé, ce que je fus. Et au moment où je lui ai dis qu'Emma avait rompu avec Neal, il a fait un large sourire, mais ne pas expliquer pourquoi. Bien sûr, j'ai ma petite idée, Liam est persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, Emma et moi seront ensemble, je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait pensé ça, entre moi et Emma ça a toujours été question d'amitié et rien de plus. Il me parle de ça, depuis des années et des années. Après ça, il m'a enfin laisser tranquille, je pouvais penser à Lundi, je suis impatiens de voir si mon cadeau a plu à Emma.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Au revoir le week-end et bonjour Lundi ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui mais bon, je dois y aller quand même, la seule chose qui me donne envie d'y aller, c'est de savoir si Emma à aimer mon cadeau.

En attendant Emma, je parlai avec Victor, il est le copain de Ruby, elle a enfin trouvée quelqu'un qui lui correspond à 100%. Et en pleine conversation, quelqu'un me couvris les yeux et m'embrassa sur la joue.

C'est qui ? Demanda une voix que je connaissais.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Regina ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est très drôle ! Dit Emma en me découvrant les yeux.

- Mais je le pensais vraiment ! Dis-je en riant.

- Sérieusement, tu savais que c'était moi !?

- Mais bien sûr !

- Je préfère ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Dis moi, à quoi dois-je ce bonjour très sympathique ?

- Eh, je suis toujours sympathique !

- Oui, tout le temps sauf le Lundi !

- Et bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir…

- Bien sûr que je veux !

- C'était pour te remercier de ce superbe cadeau ! Dit-elle en me montrant le pendentif avec un cygne, derrière il était gravé « The Swan Princess »

- Je dois deviner que tu as aimé !

- Absolument ! Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Je suis content alors !

- Mais dis moi, pourquoi y a-t-il écrit « Princess » à ce que je sache, je n'en suis pas une !

- Et bien, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas à quoi nous jouions lorsque nous étions enfant ?

- La Princesse et La Pirate, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je me souviens que tu voulais toujours incarner le méchant de ton dessin animé préféré, qui était Peter Pan ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Le Capitaine Crochet n'est pas si méchant que ça quand on y repense !

- Moi non plus, mais ça tallais plutôt bien ! Mais de nos jours, ne réessaye pas de te déguiser comme lui, je ne crois pas que la perruque t'aille si bien que ça ! Dit-elle en riant plus fort.

Nous avons continués de parler de ça pendant un très long moment, nous étions en retenue que nous en parlions encore. Belle a dût nous demander d'arrêter de parler et de rire au moins centaines de fois. Et au bout de 2 heures, c'est-à-dire quand la retenue était terminée, nous nous venions tout juste de terminée de rire.

N'oublier pas que Vendredi, vous ne venez pas en retenue ! Nous dit Belle.

- Pourquoi, il y a quoi Vendredi ? Demanda Emma.

- Vous avez déjà oubliés ? Toute la journée de Vendredi, vous aidez à la décoration du gymnase pour le bal masquer du soir même !

- Le bal ! J'avais complètement oubliée ! S'exclama Emma.

- Oui, et bien je vois ça ! Déclara Belle avant de retourner à ses livres.

Nous étions sur le parking, et il y avait une question que je voulais absolument poser à Emma.

Alors, dis-moi, comment sera-tu costumée ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Tu te trompe, ce ne serai pas marrant sinon ! Même les filles ne savent pas comment je serai, d'ailleurs moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment elles seront ! C'est ce qui sera drôle justement, essayer de se trouver parmi les autres ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- D'accord, alors il faudra que nous nous trouvions ! Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

David venait d'arriver pour ramener Emma chez elle, je le salua et dis au revoir à Emma. Ensuite, je rentrai chez moi, et sur le chemin, j'avais exactement trouvé comment je serai Vendredi soir.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

La journée de Vendredi avait été plutôt génial, entre les batailles de ballons et de serpentins. Certains n'avaient pas réussi à garder le secret plus longtemps, ils ont dis comment il serait, ce fût le cas de Victor, qui le dis à Ruby, qui ensuite la répéter, il sera donc en médecin. Mais bien sûr, pour ce qui est d'Emma, pas question de dévoiler ! Nous avons fini la décoration vers 18h, ce qui nous laissa le temps de rentrer chez nous et de nous préparés.

Après m'être préparé, je descendis pour montrer à Liam, et quand il me vit, il avala sa bière de travers.

Uh, uh… Tu es très bien ! Me dit-il en souriant.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que normalement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il est habillé !

- Je sais, et c'est fait exprès !

- Dis moi, sais tu comment sera Emma ?

- Non, même Ruby et les autres ne le savent pas ! Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir de mal à la trouver ? Généralement, dans les trucs comme ça, tout le monde choisi le même costumes que tout le monde ! C'est triste à dire, mais ça manque cruellement d'imagination !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je saurai la trouver !

Arrivé au bal, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, quand j'entra, dans la foule je vis Ruby, Victor, Ashley et Alice, je me dirigea vers eux.

J'ai déjà tout deviné ! Leur dis-je en souriant.

- Ah oui ! Alors vas-y, on t'écoute ! Me dit Ruby.

- Bon, alors Victor tu es un médecin, je le savais déjà ! Alice ce n'est pas très difficile, tu es Alice au Pays des Merveilles !

- C'est exact ! Me dit-elle.

- Ashley, tu es… euh… Cendrillon !

- Tu es doué, même très doué ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Et toi, Ruby, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es… Le Chaperon Rouge !

- Tu as tout bon, Ashley à raison, tu es très doué ! Déclara t-elle.

- Vous avez apporté ... tu es, tu es ...

- C'est le Capitaine Crochet ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Quand je me retourna, je découvris Emma, elle portait une superbe robe blanche qui était entièrement recouverte de plumes, elle en avait aussi dans les cheveux, elle était magnifique.

Emma, tu es un cygne ! Dit Ruby.

- Exactement ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Emma, tu es magnifique ! Lui dis-je.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bon, Ruby, voudrait tu danser ? Demanda Victor.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Ruby.

- Et nous on danse avec qui ? Demanda Alice.

- Et bien, Ashley, tu n'as cas aller avec Sean et toi Alice vas donc danser avec Jefferson ! Déclara Emma.

- Et toi, avec qui vas-tu danser ? Demanda Ashley en souriant.

- Je danserai avec Killian ! Maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse va t'amuser ! S'exclama Emma.

Nous les avons regardés s'éloigner, et puis je me suis mis à rire.

Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Emma.

- Et bien, je trouve que tu t'occupes très bien de tes amies, un peu comme une mère !

- Eh, ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en occupe oui, mais en tant qu'amie !

- D'accord, d'accords, si tu préfère !

- Bon, arrêtons de parler de choses inutiles et allons danser ! Me dit-elle en me traînant sur la piste de danse.

- Dis moi une chose, Swan ! Comment à tu su en quoi j'étais costumé ?

- Franchement, tu me le demandes ? Je crois que tout le monde à deviner ! Me dit-elle en montrant le crochet que je portai à la main gauche.

- C'est ça qui m'a trahi ! Dis-je en souriant.

Nous avons beaucoup dansés, à un moment Regina est arrivée, mais elle n'a pas gâchée la fête, ce fût une autre personne qui le fit, ce fût Neal. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'Emma est rompu avec lui, nous avons bien sûr réussi à le calmer, mais pas d'une manière très douce, ce qui l'a calmé, c'est Emma qui lui a donnée une claque, après ça, il est parti comme il était entré, en colère et nous n'avons pas été surpris de voir que Tamara l'avait suivi. Bien sûr, après ça Emma a eu du mal à retourner à la fête. Au bout de quelques instants, elle me demanda de la ramener chez elle. Le trajet fut calme ce n'est que quand nous sommes arrivés qu'elle se remis à parler.

Merci, Killian!

- Pourquoi, me dit tu merci ?

- Pour avoir toujours été à mes côtés !

- Mais c'est bien normal, tu es mon amie !

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonne nuit, joli cygne ! Lui dis-je quand elle fut à ça porte.

Quand elle m'entendis, elle se retourna de la porte, se redirigea vers moi, je pensais qu'elle avait oublier de me dire quelque chose, mais en fait au lieu de parler, elle m'embrassa. C'était si doux, si magique, j'aurai voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. La seule chose qu'Emma me dit avant de vraiment rentrer dans sa maison fût :i

Bonne nuit, Killian !

Chapitre 15

La journée de Vendredi avait été plutôt génial, entre les batailles de ballons et de serpentins. Certains n'avaient pas réussi à garder le secret plus longtemps, ils ont dis comment il serait, ce fût le cas de Victor, qui le dis à Ruby, qui ensuite la répéter, il sera donc en médecin. Mais bien sûr, pour ce qui est d'Emma, pas question de dévoiler ! Nous avons fini la décoration vers 18h, ce qui nous laissa le temps de rentrer chez nous et de nous préparés.

Après m'être préparé, je descendis pour montrer à Liam, et quand il me vit, il avala sa bière de travers.

Uh, uh… Tu es très bien ! Me dit-il en souriant.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que normalement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il est habillé !

- Je sais, et c'est fait exprès !

- Dis moi, sais tu comment sera Emma ?

- Non, même Ruby et les autres ne le savent pas ! Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir de mal à la trouver ? Généralement, dans les trucs comme ça, tout le monde choisi le même costumes que tout le monde ! C'est triste à dire, mais ça manque cruellement d'imagination !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je saurai la trouver !

Arrivé au bal, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, quand j'entra, dans la foule je vis Ruby, Victor, Ashley et Alice, je me dirigea vers eux.

J'ai déjà tout deviné ! Leur dis-je en souriant.

- Ah oui ! Alors vas-y, on t'écoute ! Me dit Ruby.

- Bon, alors Victor tu es un médecin, je le savais déjà ! Alice ce n'est pas très difficile, tu es Alice au Pays des Merveilles !

- C'est exact ! Me dit-elle.

- Ashley, tu es… euh… Cendrillon !

- Tu es doué, même très doué ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Et toi, Ruby, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es… Le Chaperon Rouge !

- Tu as tout bon, Ashley à raison, tu es très doué ! Déclara t-elle.

- Vous avez apporté ... tu es, tu es ...

- C'est le Capitaine Crochet ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Quand je me retourna, je découvris Emma, elle portait une superbe robe blanche qui était entièrement recouverte de plumes, elle en avait aussi dans les cheveux, elle était magnifique.

Emma, tu es un cygne ! Dit Ruby.

- Exactement ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Emma, tu es magnifique ! Lui dis-je.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bon, Ruby, voudrait tu danser ? Demanda Victor.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Ruby.

- Et nous on danse avec qui ? Demanda Alice.

- Et bien, Ashley, tu n'as cas aller avec Sean et toi Alice vas donc danser avec Jefferson ! Déclara Emma.

- Et toi, avec qui vas-tu danser ? Demanda Ashley en souriant.

- Je danserai avec Killian ! Maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse va t'amuser ! S'exclama Emma.

Nous les avons regardés s'éloigner, et puis je me suis mis à rire.

Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Emma.

- Et bien, je trouve que tu t'occupes très bien de tes amies, un peu comme une mère !

- Eh, ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en occupe oui, mais en tant qu'amie !

- D'accord, d'accords, si tu préfère !

- Bon, arrêtons de parler de choses inutiles et allons danser ! Me dit-elle en me traînant sur la piste de danse.

- Dis moi une chose, Swan ! Comment à tu su en quoi j'étais costumé ?

- Franchement, tu me le demandes ? Je crois que tout le monde à deviner ! Me dit-elle en montrant le crochet que je portai à la main gauche.

- C'est ça qui m'a trahi ! Dis-je en souriant.

Nous avons beaucoup dansés, à un moment Regina est arrivée, mais elle n'a pas gâchée la fête, ce fût une autre personne qui le fit, ce fût Neal. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'Emma est rompu avec lui, nous avons bien sûr réussi à le calmer, mais pas d'une manière très douce, ce qui l'a calmé, c'est Emma qui lui a donnée une claque, après ça, il est parti comme il était entré, en colère et nous n'avons pas été surpris de voir que Tamara l'avait suivi. Bien sûr, après ça Emma a eu du mal à retourner à la fête. Au bout de quelques instants, elle me demanda de la ramener chez elle. Le trajet fut calme ce n'est que quand nous sommes arrivés qu'elle se remis à parler.

Merci, Killian!

- Pourquoi, me dit tu merci ?

- Pour avoir toujours été à mes côtés !

- Mais c'est bien normal, tu es mon amie !

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonne nuit, joli cygne ! Lui dis-je quand elle fut à ça porte.

Quand elle m'entendis, elle se retourna de la porte, se redirigea vers moi, je pensais qu'elle avait oublier de me dire quelque chose, mais en fait au lieu de parler, elle m'embrassa. C'était si doux, si magique, j'aurai voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. La seule chose qu'Emma me dit avant de vraiment rentrer dans sa maison fût :

Bonne nuit, Killian !

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez !**


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, après avoir raccompagné Emma, Liam était toujours debout, il est vrai qu'il n'est que 23h.

Tu rentre déjà ? Me demanda t-il.

- Oui, je viens d'emmener Emma chez elle, elle voulait rentrée car Neal à un peu gâcher sa soirée.

- Et alors ? Dit-il en levant un sourire.

- Quoi et alors ? Je l'ai juste ramené chez elle !

- D'accord, mais ça, c'est ce que disent tes paroles, pas ce que disent tes yeux ! S'exclama t-il.

- Tu sais quoi Liam, tu m'énerve ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis juste attentif aux réactions que peut avoir mon petit frère !

- Tu m'énerves car tu arrives à deviner les choses avant que je ne te les dise !

- Ah, je vois ! Alors, je vais te laisser me dire de quoi il s'agit ! Dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord, alors… euh… Emma m'a embrassée !

- Elle à quoi ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Elle m'a embrassée ! T'es sourds ou ça se passe comment ?

- Comme quoi, j'ai toujours eu raison !

- A propos de quoi !?

- A propos du fait que vous finirez ensemble et que après il y aura pleins de mini Emma et de mini Killian qui couront partout dans la maison !

- Euh, attends quoi !? Tu deviens bizarre Liam, vraiment bizarre ! Tu commences même à me faire peur !

- Et, après ça, vous vous êtes dis quoi ?

- Euh, rien, elle m'a dit bonne nuit et elle est rentrée chez elle !

- Ok, euh… alors… euh… Demain, elle vient dîner à la maison !

- Euh…

- Ne discute pas ! Dit-il en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- D'accords, si tu veux ! Au fait, tu vas où là ?

- Et bien, où croit tu que j'irais à 23h, je vais au bureau, le truc tout à fait normal ! Dit-il en sortant.

Bon, j'appellerai Emma demain, car elle doit sûrement dormir à cette heure ci, et je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me coucher. Toute la nuit, j'ai rêver d'Emma et de notre baiser, en fait je n'ai pas rêver, non, en fait j'y ai penser toute la nuit, je n'ai pas dormis, je crois que j'ai envie de la voir demain.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Aujourd'hui, je devais appeler Emma, pour lui parler du dîner auquel Lima voulait qu'elle vienne, sauf que quand je m'étais décider à l'appeler, je suis tomber sur :

Le correspondant que vous essayer de joindre est indisponible…

Et évidement, je rappelle aussitôt après.

Emma, c'est toi ?

- Et bien, je dirais que oui, puisque tu m'appelle sur mon portable ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Oui, c'était une drôle de question.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre à l'instant mais je n'ai pas réussi !

- Ca doit être parce que moi aussi j'ai essayé de t'appeler !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Liam veut que tu viennes dîner ! Déclarai-je.

- Sérieusement ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes parents veulent que tu viennes manger à la maison !

- Et quand ça ? Lui demandai-je

- Aujourd'hui !

- Je ne survivrai pas à deux dîners de famille ! Dis-je en riant.

- Je sais, moi non plus ! Au pire, on va faire Liam en premier, il sera toujours moins nombreux que mes parents !

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée !

Emma est arrivée vers 19h, et Liam a insisté pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte.

Emma ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu es magnifique ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Liam, moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Killian est dans la cuisine ! Déclara t-il.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle fût un peu surprise de me voir aux fourneaux.

Et en plus, il cuisine, encore quelque chose que tu m'avais caché ! Et en passant, le tablier te va très bien ! Dit-elle en riant.

- C'est ça vas y, rigole au temps que tu veux, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as encore rien manger d'aussi bon !

- Il se vante en plus !

- Et il le peux, tout ce qu'il cuisine, c'est de la bombe ! S'exclama Liam.

- Alors, si c'est de la bombe, je suis impatiente d'y goûter !

- Tu n'auras pas beaucoup à attendre, puisque c'est prêt ! Déclarai-je.

Nous nous sommes installés à table, et évidemment, Lima prit la parole.

Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda t-il.

- Comment ça se passe quoi ? Répliquai-je

- Et bien, vous deux ! Comment ça se passe ?

- Oh mon Dieu, Liam tu avais raison, c'est de la bombe ! S'exclama Emma après avoir mangée une première fourchette.

- Rassure moi Emma, tu n'essaye pas d'échapper à la conversation ? Demanda Liam.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est vraiment incroyable, j'adore !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi !? Me demanda t-il.

- Rien, rien du tout ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Liam, je crois que ton téléphone sonne ! Déclara Emma en indiquant le portable de Liam sur la table.

Il est parti dans la cuisine pour parler avec son interlocuteur, quand il revint, il avait l'air un peu agacé.

Que ce passe t-il ? Demandai-je.

- Le bureau, il faut que j'y aille ! S'exclama t-il.

- Encore et encore et encore ! Lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Killian, tu le sais ! Et je vous rassure, la prochaine fois, vous n'échapperez pas à cette conversation ! Dit-il avant de sortir.

- Il a raison ! Dit Emma quand Liam fût sorti.

- Je le sais, Liam à toujours raison ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est un peu vrai ! Dit-elle en souriant aussi.

- Alors, parlons-en ! Parlons de Vendredi soir ! Lui dis-je.

- Oui, alors… Je crois que je t'ai embrassée car… je crois que quand tu es revenu… cela à réveiller des sentiments en moi, les sentiments que j'ai toujours éprouvée pour toi… en fait, je crois que depuis que nous sommes enfants… je pense que je t'aimais déjà, et quand tu es parti, j'avais le cœur brisé, bien sûr, il y avait les lettres que tu envoyais, je savais bien qu'à un moment où l'autre, ça allais s'arrêter. J'ai donc décidée d'aller de l'avant, j'ai rencontrée Neal, on est restés ensemble pendant 2 ans, et après tu sais ce qui c'est passé ! Réussi t-elle à dire.

- Whoa, euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire, euh… si ce n'est que… je crois que… moi aussi j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. A tel point, que à chaque fois que tu me parlais de toi et Neal, et bien… je crois que j'étais jaloux. En fait, tu as toujours eu une place dans mon cœur, et peut-être pas qu'en tant que simple meilleure amie ! Lui dis-je.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle.

- Si ça ne l'avait pas été, je ne te l'aurais pas dis ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Me revoilà ! Cria Liam à l'entrer.

- Liam, tu n'auras pas mis longtemps ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pourquoi, vous auriez voulu plus de temps ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je vais devoir y aller, au revoir Liam ! Déclara Emma.

- Je te raccompagne ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous étions sur la terrasse de devant, nous sommes dis au revoir, bonne nuit et nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était tout aussi délicat, doux et magique que la fois précédente.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, et quand je ne la voyais plus, je suis rentré.

Alors ? Dit Liam avec un énorme sourire.

- Pas ce soir Liam, je vais me coucher ! Déclarai-je.

- Mais… Il n'est que 22h ! Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Trop tard, j'étais déjà dans ma chambre écroulé sur mon lit, j'avais du mal à m'en remettre, depuis l'enfance, moi et Emma ressentions la même chose, mais nous n'avons jamais eu le courage de se le dire. Cette journée avait été incroyable.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que moi et Emma étions vraiment ensemble, Ruby me faisait rire, car à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait tout les deux, elle se mettait à sourire comme si elle disait je le savais, je l'avais vu venir.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas cours, tandis qu'Emma, elle avait 1 heure. Je suis donc aller au lycée avec elle, je l'attendrai à l'extérieur de sa classe, comme ça après nous pourrions aller avec Ruby, Ashley et Alice chez Granny's. C'est pratique, car Granny est la grand-mère de Ruby, cela veut donc dire que nous avons une réduction sur nos commandes.

Quand Emma sortit de sa classe, elle avait l'air énervée.

Je déteste les maths, je n'y comprends rien ! S'exclama t-elle avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Je le sais bien, mais sa m'énerve ! Dit-elle détachant son étreinte.

- Et tu n'aimes pas quand quelque chose t'énerve ! C'est fou à quel point je te connais ! M'exclamai-je en riant.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs, nous avions entrelacés nos doigts, on parlait, on riait et on se souriait, quand une voix qu'Emma connaissait très bien retenti derrière nous.

Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps avant de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! S'exclama Neal.

- Dis celui qui est venu à mon anniversaire avec sa deuxième copine ! Rétorqua Emma.

- J'ai voulu t'expliquer, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'entendre ! Dit-il en essayent de se défendre.

- Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, tout était très clair ! Maintenant, je te dis au revoir, Neal ! Dit Emma avant de se retourner.

- Un jour ou l'autre, nous allons parler ! Il ne serra pas toujours avec toi ! S'exclama t-il.

Nous avions quittés le lycée et nous nous dirigions vers Granny's, et à un moment, je décida de briser le silence.

Tu le déteste, tu ne le comprends pas et il t'énerve ! Lui dis-je.

- Exactement, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que lui !

- Même pas les maths ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

- Peut-être que je déteste un peu plus les maths ! S'exclama t-elle.

Nous avons fini par arrivés chez Granny's, Ruby devait nous attendre depuis un moment puisqu'elle nous dit :

Vous êtes enfin là, j'ai faillit attendre ! Mais bon, puisque vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux, vous êtes pardonnez ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Ruby, calme toi ! Lui dit Emma.

- D'accords, d'accords ! Pourquoi vous avez mis si longtemps ? Ou peut-être que je ne devrais pas demander !? Déclara Ruby.

- Nous avons mis si longtemps car, Neal nous a parlé !

- Et laisse moi deviner, ça a mal fini ! Dit Ashley.

- Il a dit quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- Il a dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, Emma et lui parleront car je ne serai pas toujours avec elle ! Leur expliquai-je.

- Décidément, je ne l'aime vraiment pas ! Et alors, vous allez faire quoi ? S'exclama Ashley.

- Et bien, je ne crois pas que ses parents seraient d'accord pour que je plante une tente dans leur jardin ! Alors, quand moi, je ne serai pas avec elle, ce sera l'une d'entre vous !

- Euh, désolée de changer de sujet, mais en parlant de jardin, Killian mes parents t'invite au barbecue de ce week-end ! Déclara Emma.

- Génial ! Ça va être super ! Dis-je sur un ton un peu ironique.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir venir ? Me dit Emma, cela s'entendait qu'elle avait autant envie que moi d'être ce week-end.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de prévue !

La journée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée, si ce n'est le fait que ce week-end, je vais manger chez Emma, avec ses parents. C'est vrai que nous ne pouvions pas y échapper, nous l'avons fait avec Liam, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire avec ses parents. J'espère que les barbecues de David sont aussi bons qu'auparavant.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Quand j'entra dans le jardin de la maison d'Emma, ça sentait les entrecôtes grillées, de quoi me donner faim.

Killian ! S'exclama Mary Margaret.

- Bonjour à vous aussi !

- Dis-moi, tu es rentré par derrière ! C'est une mauvaise habitude !

- Oui, d'accords, maintenant j'emprunterai la porte. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je préfère, car entrer par la porte, indiquera que tu es là !

- Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir tout de suite dans le jardin, c'est difficile de résister quand il y a une si bonne odeur qui flotte dans l'air !

- Les entrecôtes de David, je sais mieux que quiconque qu'elles sont plus que délicieuse ! Si tu cherches Emma, elle ne devrait pas tardé à descendre !

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Emma était descendu, et elle m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour, je pouvais sentir le regard de David et Mary Margaret sur nous, je crois que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'explications ! Nous nous sommes donc mis à table, Emma et moi étions à côtés et nous nous tenions la main sous la table.

Oh, David, j'avais oublié à quel point tes entrecôtes était délicieuses ! M'exclamai-je en riant.

- Sérieusement, comment à tu fait pour oublié ça ? Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois qu'il y en avait, tu en demandais deux ou trois ! Mais généralement, tu avais les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

- C'est moi qui avais les yeux plus gros que le ventre ? Je me souviens que Liam en prenait le double ! Dis-je en souriant.

Le repas c'est très bien passé et à ma grande surprise, personne n'avait parlé de moi et d'Emma, bien sûr je trouvais ça bizarre de la part de David. Et évidemment, j'avais raison de trouver ça bizarre, car quand je lui ai dis au revoir, il a regardé autour de nous, pour voir si nous étions seul.

Tu sais, Killian, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, tu es comme un fils pour moi… mais… Commença t-il à dire.

- Oui, je sais si je fais du mal à Emma, que je lui brise le cœur, tu m'en voudras et tu voudras avoir une discussion avec moi ! Je me trompe ?

- Non, absolument pas !

- Je te rassure David, je n'ai pas l'intention de la blessée, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Déclarai-je.

- Et bien sûr, je sais que tu me dis la vérité, tu as toujours été sincère ! Donc, je te crois, je te fais confiance ! Et, je te confie donc le cœur de ma fille ! Dit-il en souriant.

Après ça, je dis au revoir à Mary Margaret et finalement à Emma. Quand je suis rentré, Liam lui était en train de manger.

Alors ce repas ? Me demanda t-il.

- Et bien c'était bon et ça c'est bien dérouler ! Et je vais te faire jalouser, mais j'ai mangé les entrecôtes de David ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu as mangé des superbes entrecôtes, pendant que moi je mangeai un malheureux sandwich !

- J'ai bien peur que oui ! Dis-je en riant.

Le reste de la journée ce déroula comme elle avait commencée, elle fût excellente. Et comme vous devez vous en doutez, Liam qui est très curieux a voulu que je lui raconte tout.


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Aujourd'hui, était un jour que chaque année j'avais du mal à supporter, c'était le jour de la mort de mes parents. C'était la première fois que nous étions revenues ici, et puis en général, quand ce jour arrive, Liam et moi n'en parlons jamais, mais cette fois c'était différent, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous sommes revenues chez nous ou si c'est parce que nous avons grandis. Ce matin, quand je me suis diriger vers la porte Liam m'a dit :

Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'y aller, je veux leur parler !

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je avant de sortir.

Même si Liam m'a proposé de venir avec moi, je sais qu'il espérait que je lui dise non, j'ai l'impression que c'est dix fois plus dur pour lui chaque année. J'ai du mal à croire que cela fait déjà 4 ans, chaque jour, je pense à eux, et chaque jour, il me manque un peu plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallu que j'arrive au cimetière, j'y entra et commença à marcher dans les allées fleuries, et puis je suis arriver, devant ces deux pierres, deux pierres sans vie, j'y déposa les fleurs préférée de ma mère, des arums. Et puis, je m'assis devant ses deux pierres qui portaient les prénoms de mes parents. Et je me suis mis à parler de tout ce qui c'était passer durant ces 4 ans où ils ont été absents, je leur ai aussi parler de notre retour ici, d'Emma qui était maintenant ma copine, je crois que j'ai tellement parler que si ils avaient été là, ils m'auraient demandés d'arrêter depuis un certain temps.

Je savais que je te trouverai ici !

- C'était si évident que ça !? Dis-je en me retournant pour regarder Emma.

- Et bien, oui, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps, pour savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cour et quel jour nous étions ! Déclara t-elle.

- Laisse moi deviner, tout le lycée est décoré avec des cœurs et des banderoles « Joyeuse Saint Valentin » !

- C'est exactement ça !

- Et bien, puisque tu es là, viens donc t'asseoir !

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Jones ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant contre moi.

- Tu sais, je crois que maintenant tu peux les appeler par leurs prénoms ! Lui dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

- Alors, bonjour Scott et Louise ! Finit-elle par dire.

- Je suis désolé, je crois qu'il y a mieux comme Saint Valentin ! Lui-je en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvée que la Saint Valentin c'était surfait !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Et, du moment que je suis avec toi, tout va bien ! Mais sinon, toi, comment tu vas ? Demanda t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Et bien, c'est dur mais j'y arrive.

- Et comment va Liam ?

- Comme chaque année, il ne veut rien montrer, mais ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Nous avons beaucoup parler tout les deux, mais nous avons aussi beaucoup parler à mes parents, nous parlions de quand nous étions enfants, des bêtises que nous avions pu faire, et au final, nous avons ris, beaucoup ris.

Et si, ce soir je venais manger avec toi et Liam ! Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait peut-être faire penser à autre chose ?

- Si, c'est une très bonne idée, et je suis sûr que Liam sera content que tu te joignes à nous ! Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser

En fin de journée, nous avons quittés afin de rentrés. Liam était très content qu'Emma soit là, je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir toute la journée si nous avions été tout les deux. Et puis, Emma a dût rentrer chez elle, et quand elle fut partie, Liam et moi étions de nouveau seul.

Elle est extraordinaire ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte !? Me dit-il.

- Bien que oui, je m'en rends compte ! Elle est toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive et je sais que rien ne fera changer cela !

- Je suis content que tu es trouver quelqu'un comme ça !

- Toi aussi Liam, tu trouveras quelqu'un ! Lui dis-je avant de monter.

- Peut-être, mais se ne sera pas maintenant ! Aller, vas te coucher, demain est un autre jour !

Je me suis donc allongé dans mon lit et je pensais à mes parents, c'est une chose terrible de perdre ses parents.

Demain est un autre jour ! Me dis-je avant de m'endormir.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais remarqué que Liam était comment dire, heureux, content et avait la joie de vivre. En fait, il était comme ça depuis qu'une nouvelle venue était arrivée en ville, bien sûr, je ne me fais pas de mauvaises idées, il est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie et qu'elle pourrait plaire à Liam. C'est quand même lui qui l'a aidée à s'installer. Ce matin, alors que je venais de me lever, Liam, lui s'apprêtait à sortir.

Tu vas où ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je vais aider notre nouvelle voisine à vider ses cartons !

- Et, pourrai-je savoir comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Aurore. Et je crois qu'elle me plaît. Me dit-il.

- Et bien, je suis content pour toi ! Je te l'avais dis, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu trouverai celle qui te correspond, et celle qui t'aimera en retour.

- Oui, bah, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je sais que ça va marcher ! Déclarai-je en souriant.

- Ah, oui, je voulais te dire aussi, qu'elle a un frère et qu'il va s'inscrire au lycée…

- Vous avez tellement de point commun ! Le coupai-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais laisse moi finir, elle à un frère qui va s'inscrire au lycée et j'aimerai que tu lui fasse visiter la ville, comme tu la connais mieux que personne. Me dit-il.

- En fait, tu veux que nous soyons les meilleurs amis du monde ! Lui dis-je sur un quelque peu ironique.

- Non, je veux juste qu'il puisse se sentir à sa place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a traversé des choses qui ne sont pas forcément drôles, et je crois que comme il s'agit d'un peu la même chose, vous pourriez vous comprendre.

- Lui et Aurore ont aussi perdus leurs parents !?

- Oui, c'est ça…

- N'en dit pas plus ! Bien sûr, je vais l'aider ! Comment il s'appelle ? Demandai-je.

- Graham, il s'appelle Graham. Dit-il avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Il est vrai que maintenant que j'en sais plus sur qui il est, j'ai envie de le rencontrer, de savoir comment il a vécu se traumatisme et aussi de savoir s'il s'en sort aujourd'hui. J'irais le voir demain, nous serons Lundi et comme ça, il sera au lycée, je pourrais le présenter aux amis d'Emma, peut-être qu'il s'entendra bien avec eux, avec moi et avec Emma. En parlant d'Emma, hier je lui ai promis que j'irais la voir, et là, je vais pouvoir lui parler de Graham, qui dès demain sera très certainement le bienvenu.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Lundi, au lycée, tout le monde vaquaient à ses occupations, étaient avec ses amies, racontaient leur week-end… Sauf un, c'est quand je l'ai vu, que j'en ai déduis qu'il s'agissait de Graham, il était grand, il avait les cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés.

Tu dois être Graham !? Lui dis-je.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- En fait, disons qu'ici, tout le monde connaît tout le monde donc… personne n'est tout seul !

- D'accord, et tu es ?

- Killian, je suis le frère de Liam !

- Celui qui a aidé pour le déménagement !?

- Exactement ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Et sinon, qui sont tes amis ? Demanda t-il.

- Et bien, les voilà ! La fille qui est habillée en rouge, c'est Ruby, Victor qui est à côté d'elle est son copain. Celle qui a un petit nœud noir dans les cheveux, c'est Alice, son « ami » comme elle le dit si bien, c'est Jefferson. Et Ashley est celle qui porte tout le temps des petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de chaussure, et son copain c'est Sean…

- Et elle c'est qui ? Demanda t-il en montrant Emma.

- Il est évident, qu'il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin ! C'est Emma !

- Emma… Elle est…

- Magnifique ? Oui, je le sais ! Mais je suis désolée de t'annoncer qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un ! Lui dis-je.

- Qui ? Demanda t-il.

- Moi ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh. Dit-il un peu déçu.

- Killian ! S'exclama Ruby quand elle me vit.

- Salut, Ruby, je vois que chaque jour tu es heureuse de me voir ! Lui dis-je en riant.

- C'est normal ! Maintenant que nous avons un point commun !

- Sérieusement, tu ne m'apprécies que depuis que je suis avec Emma !?

- Mais nooon, elle t'apprécie depuis toujours même ! Dis moi Killian tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un ? Dit Emma en regardant Graham.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Alors, Emma, Ruby, Ashley, Alice, Jefferson, Victor et Sean, je vous présente Graham, il est arrivé ce week-end !

- C'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé hier ! S'exclama Emma.

- Oui !

- Et bien, Graham, je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Déclara Emma en lui souriant.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien, oui, elle aurait pu se dérouler parfaitement si Graham n'avait pas passé sa journée à regarder Emma. A la fin des cours, je fis part de mon ressenti à Emma.

Rassure moi, tu as remarquée ? Demandai-je.

- Remarquée quoi ?

- Graham a passé sa journée à te fixer !

- Dis moi Killian, serait tu jaloux ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Peut-être, oui ! Mais il y a de quoi ! Dès son premier jour, il a le coup de cœur pour toi ! Tu serais jalouse toi, si il avait une nana qui me regardait toute la journée !

- Tu sais quoi Killian, tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

C'est vrai, oui, j'ai une tendance à la jalousie, mais qui n'en aurait pas face à ça ! J'espère que Graham à compris qu'Emma est avec moi, que nous sommes heureux et que nous nous aimons. Et personne au monde ne pourra détruire ça.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Aujourd'hui, petite visite à Emma.  
Quand je suis arrivé, Mary Margaret n'avait pas l'air de savoir que je devais venir.

Killian !? Mais, je ne savais pas que tu allais venir !

- Ah, et pourtant c'était prévu depuis le début de la semaine. Lui dis-je

- Peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement oubliée de m'en parler.

- Oui, c'est peut-être ça !

Justement, le fait qu'elle ai « oubliée » ne ressemble à Emma, elle plutôt du genre à se souvenir de tout, peut-être qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, ou bien qu'elle est préoccupée.

Killian ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda David à l'instant où il me vit.

- Euh, très bien… Et toi ? Lui demandai-je en retour.

- Je vais très, très bien ! Si tu cherches Emma, elle est dans le salon.

Je me dirigea vers le salon, Emma y était bien, mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de Graham.

Killian, tu es là ! Je t'attendais ! S'exclama t-elle avant de m'embrasser, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Graham.

- Oui, je suis là. Et lui, il est là pour… ?

- Oh, Graham m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider en Histoire, il doit rattraper son retard.

- Et pendant qu'elle m'aide avec l'Histoire, je l'aide avec les Maths. Dit Graham.

- Tu sais, Swan, j'aurai pus t'aider avec les Maths ! Lui dis-je quand Graham quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le proposer !

- Et bien, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire !

- Sauf que maintenant, c'est trop tard !

- Et tu sais, si il a des problèmes en histoire, je peux l'aider !

- Ah, oui et comment ?

- En lui faisant connaître notre Histoire, avec les dates et tout ce qui s'en suit !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop mignon quand tu étais jaloux ?

- Oui, au moins une bonne centaines de fois depuis qu'il est arrivé !

- Rhôôô, aller, ce n'est que pour les Samedis midis, et puis si tu veux, tu pourra venir tout les Samedis midis et restés l'après-midi ! Dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Bon, je dois y aller ! Dit Graham en rentrant dans la pièce.

- D'accord, au revoir ! Lui dis-je en affichant un énorme sourire.

- A demain, au lycée ! Dit-il avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Oh que oui, demain, au lycée, je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversation, sur ce que tu as le droit de faire et ce que tu ne peut pas faire !


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Lundi, c'est un jour que je n'aime pas en tant normal, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que c'est parce que je vais enfin pouvoir faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à Graham qu'Emma ne sera jamais avec lui.

De : Killian

A : Graham

Tu pourras arriver plus tôt au lycée !

De : Graham

A : Killian

Pourquoi ?

De : Killian

A : Graham

Parce que je dois te parler !

Sur ce, je mis mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans et regarda aux alentours, il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui commençait à arriver. Graham, lui arriva au moins cinq minutes après que j'ai envoyé mon dernier message.

Tu voulais me parler ! Dit-il avant même d'être arrivé en face de moi.

- Oui, exactement !

- Je dois supposer que c'est à propos d'Emma ! N'est-ce pas !?

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, il n'y a pas besoin te t'expliquer, tu sais déjà ce que tu as fait de mal !

- Tu sais, si tu veux que je m'éloigne d'elle, je le peux, mais je voulais juste l'aider à surmonter la maladie de son père.

- Attends, quoi !? David est malade ?

- Oui, elle ne t'en a pas parlé !? Il est atteint d'une maladie rare appelé Dreamshade.

Je n'en revenais pas, David était malade et Emma ne m'en avait absolument pas parlée, je ne comprends pas, nous nous sommes toujours tout dit. Graham et moi n'avons pas pus continuer de parler puisque Emma et les autres venaient d'arriver. Toute la journée, j'avais essayé de parler à Emma, et ce n'est que quand nous rentrions que je lui parla.

Tu sais, Swan, je suis au courant !

- Au courant de quoi ?

- A propos de ton père.

- Graham t'en a parlé !

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il m'en a parlé car il croyait que je savais ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ne me la tu pas dis ?

- En fait, c'est mon père qui ne veut pas le dire, je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques jours, je comptais te le dire mais je n'y arrivai pas, c'est trop dur à supporter ! Dit-elle avec des larmes qui commençaient à lui perler sur les joues.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressai les cheveux, je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent, j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque j'ai appris pour mes parents.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tu verra, il va s'en sortir ! Lui dis-je.


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Depuis que j'avais dis à Liam que David était malade du Dreamshade, il était devenu bizarre, mais bon, peut-être que ce n'est que moi.

David, lui était à l'hôpital depuis ce matin, il faut dire que quand il s'est évanoui, Mary Margaret à eu une peur bleue. Les médecins se démenaient pour essayer de trouver un remède, en vain. Et depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital, Emma, elle s'était affaiblie, comme si elle avait perdu espoir.

Tout ira bien, Swan ! lui dis-je quand nous sommes sortis de la chambre de son père.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, c'est la cinquième fois qu'ils nous disent qu'il n'y a toujours aucun remède. Dit-elle avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

- Ils en trouveront un, je te le promet !

- Et comment peut tu en être si sûr ? Tu n'es pas médecin à ce que je sache.

- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas médecin, mais je te dis juste de garder espoir, si il y a quelque chose que je sais mieux que quiconque, c'est que dans ta famille, vous devez toujours gardez espoir ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Au même moment, Ruby, Ashley et Alice firent irruption dans la salle d'attente.

Nous avons appris ce qui c'est passé ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- Euh… et bien, j'essaye de tenir mais c'est difficile. Mais dîtes moi, qui vous en a parler ?

- C'est Graham !

- Comment a-t-il su ? Demandai-je.

- Et bien, c'est Liam, il le savait et il en a parlé à Aurore, et donc comme déjà pas mal de monde étaient un peu au courant, j'ai trouvé juste de leur en faire part ! Déclara Graham en entrant à son tour dans la salle d'attente.

Au même moment, Mary Margaret arriva et pris Emma à part pour lui parler, quand elle revint, quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux, l'espoir.

Mon père vient de se réveiller et ils ont peut-être trouvés d'où viendrait le problème.

- C'est génial ça ! Et alors ?

- Et bien, cela vient de son cœur, il va devoir subir plusieurs grosses opérations risquées, mais si cela peut l'aider, nous sommes prêt à prendre le risque.

A cet instant, mon portable se mit à vibrer, c'était Liam, j'allais pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sauf que quand je décrocha, ce ne fut pas la voix de mon frère, c'était la vois d'Aurore.

Killian ! Liam… il a un problème ! Réussi t-elle à dire.

- Aurore, calme toi et dis moi ce qui ce passe !

- Il… il est inconscient !

- Quoi ? Mais comment es-ce arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous étions en train de parler et là, il a perdu connaissance.

- D'accord, euh… emmène le à l'hôpital, nous nous retrouverons là bas !

Ce n'est pas possible, pas Liam, il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit, il est tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est ma famille, mon grand frère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Une vie sans lui, serait impossible.


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Dès que Aurore emmena Liam, il fut installé dans une chambre, il était toujours inconscient. Je décida de m'asseoir à côté de lui, j'attendais qu'il se réveille. Pendant ce temps, les médecins ont fait toute une série de test, pour finalement en conclure, qu'il s'agissait de Dreamshade. Tout s'explique, maintenant je sais pourquoi il a réagi si bizarrement, quand je lui ai dis pour David. Et puis, au bout de quelque temps, il se réveilla.

S'il te plait, ne me dit pas qu'on est à l'hôpital ! Dit-il quand il ouvrit les yeux.

- Aurore, n'avait pas tellement le choix ! Et dit moi tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Avant ou après qu'il n'y ai plus rien à faire !

- Calme toi Killian !

- Me calmer ! Et tu veux que je fasse comment ! Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- 3 ans… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Quoi !? 3 ans ! Alors tu n'avais absolument pas l'intention de m'en parler !

A cet instant, le médecin de Liam entra, il me demanda de quitter la pièce, ce que je fis sans discuter.

Comment il va ? Demanda Emma au moment où je sortis.

- Il va bien.

- Alors, si lui il va bien, toi au contraire tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Ça fait 3 ans, Emma. 3 ans qu'il me cache la vérité, 3 ans de mensonge.

- Mais peut-être qu'il te la tout simplement caché car il sait à quel point ça a été dur quand c'était tes parents, je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu retraverse cela, et peut-être qu'il avait peur de ta réaction.

Et là, le médecin de Liam vint me chercher, bien sûr, je me suis imaginer la pire des choses, mais il allait bien, il s'était remis de son malaise, mais le médecin m'a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, il ne lui restai que quelques jours, ou même quelques semaines au mieux. Et quand il m'a laissé devant la porte de chambre de Liam, j'ai entendu deux voix que je connaissais très bien : Graham et Neal.

C'est bien, maintenant que son frère est malade, il ne passera pas toute ses journées avec Emma. Dit Neal qui affichait un énorme sourire, il ne se doutait pas un instant que je les entendais.

- Oui, et comme ça, tu pourras enfin avoir ta discussion avec Emma ! S'exclama Graham.

Cela tombait mal pour eux que je les entende puisque étant déjà en colère, il ne fallait absolument que je le sois encore plus. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à Neal et Graham qui ne m'avais pas vu arriver, je profita donc de l'effet de surprise pour plaquer l'un ou l'autre contre le mur, et ce fut Neal.

Alors comme ça, vous vous connaissez. Que les choses soit bien claire, aucun de vous deux ne s'approche plus jamais d'Emma !

- Sinon, quoi tu vas me frapper ! Déclara Neal.

- Ne me surestime pas ! Donc en faite, tu voulais que Graham se rapproche d'Emma pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle le considère comme un ami et qu'il la conduise jusqu'à toi !?

- Ça se pourrait bien !

- Oooh, tu as vu comment ton acolyte est courageux ! Dis-je en regardant Graham qui était en train de partir en laissant Neal contre son mur.

- De toute façon, je me suis juste servi de lui…

- En vain ! Le coupai-je.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas réussi mais…

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Comment te dire que je compte bien garder un œil sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive ! Le coupai-je de nouveau.

- Et laisse moi deviner, l'autre œil tu vas le garder sur ton frère ! Et puis, quand il aura claqué, tu pourras avoir les deux yeux sur Emma, se sera plus prudent ! Dit-il avec ce grand sourire qui m'exaspère.

Je crois, que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit sur mon frère que je lui ai donné un coup de poing, après ça, je l'ai laissé. Emma, qui avait évidemment tout vu et tout entendu, décida de venir avec moi voir Liam, qui était debout dans sa chambre entrain de ranger ses affaires.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ? Lui demandai-je très surpris.

- Je retourne à la maison !

- Euh, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, Liam ! Dit Emma.

- Je m'en fiche. Killian, nous rentrons à la maison et nous faisons nos cartons, nous déménageons !

- Attends, Quoi ? Tu peut répéter s'te plaît !

- Je crois que tu as très bien entendu !

- Non, non, je refuse, il en est hors de question ! Nous allons rester là, que tu le veuille ou non !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides Killian !

- Et bien, tu veux que je te dise Liam, j'ai 18 ans, tu es malade, alors je crois que là, pour une fois, c'est à moi de prendre les décisions ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Après ça, il n'a plus dit un mot, je crois qu'au fond, il savait que j'avais raison, cette nuit, il est rester à l'hôpital, pour rester sous surveillance, Emma aussi était là, pour son père, et elle voulais aussi être là pour Liam, et pour moi. Nous nous avons énormément parlés sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, et puis, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre, cette journée a été riche en émotions et extrêmement fatigante.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 :

David était sorti d'affaire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une ou deux opérations, il allait bien. Contrairement à lui, Liam avait rendu sont dernier souffle, cela fait trois jours qu'il est décédé. C'est très dur, bien sûr je savais ce qui allait lui arriver, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, je n'étais pas prêt. Emma vint me voir plusieurs fois pour me consoler, ça aidait un peu mais chaque fois que je la voyais ça me rappelait la conversation entre Graham et Neal.  
Je crois qu'ils avaient compris mon message car ils n'avaient rien tentés depuis.  
Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours que Liam était décédé et Emma était avec moi, elle me regardait avec un regard compatissant. Quelques minutes plus tard elle prit la parole.  
Killian qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Me demanda t-elle.

- Je suis encore sous le choc c'est tout.

- Je te connais, il a quelque chose de plus. Qu'est ce que tu me cache? Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Ce qu'il y a Emma ! C'est que tout les gens qui m'entourent, tous les gens que j'aime, ils finissent tous par mourir !

- Mais je suis encore là moi et il n'y a aucune chance que tu me perdre.

- Si, Emma, il y en a. Lui dis-je en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Graham.

- Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Car je t'aime, et quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours ! Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y voir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à mon sujet.

- Bon voyons voir ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral, glace à la framboise et un bon film ! Ajouta t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle partit chercher la crème glacée et tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Pendant qu'elle était partie, je me mît à penser, comment faisait elle pour dégager autant de joie et d'amour tout en sachant l'état de son père ?

Quand elle revint elle avait des pots de glaces à la framboise qui débordait de tout les côtés et une moins belle surprise.

Salut Killian ! Devine qui j'ai croiser au magasin !

Je tourna la tête en m'attendant à voir Ruby, Ashley ou même Alice, mais non ce fut une tout autre personne Graham avec son petit sourire maléfique.

Hey, salut l'ami! Me dit il.

- Salut, répondit-je sèchement.

Emma partit à la cuisine pour remplir des bols et nous laissa seuls, moi et ce crétin.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! Lui demandait-je sur un ton qui voulait clairement dire : « Qui t'as donné la permission de l'approcher ? »

- Je t'avais dit que je me rapprocherai d'elle, et continu comme ça, car encore quelques jours et me sautera dans les bras en me suppliant de la débarrasser de toi !

Je n'en pouvais plus, la rage me dévorait. Je lui assena un coup de poing qui provoqua un gros craquement provenant de sa mâchoire.

Killian !

Je me retourna et vit Emma totalement horrifiée. Elle accouru aux côté de Graham.

Tu lui as cassé la mâchoire ! Cria t-elle.

« Au moins il ne pourra plus parler ! » Pensai-je.

Emma appela Neal pour lui dire de venir chercher Graham et lorsqu'il fut partit, elle parla sévèrement.

Que c'est-il passer ? Pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

- Tu veux savoir ?! Eh bien il voulait que tu me détestes et c'est sûrement réussi maintenant! Criai-je.

- Mais non, absolument pas ! Je sais que si tu lui as fait ça, c'est qu'il le méritai. Dit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que l'on prenne ma défense !?

- Parce que tout le monde sait qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas forcément au mieux de ta forme. Et donc moi, je pense que Graham t'as parlé de quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais du parler ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui ai donc parlé de la conversation entre Graham, Neal et moi, bien sûr, elle comprenait tout, mais moi, je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour être aussi compréhensive.


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, et la remise des diplômes aussi. Avec Emma, la discussion que nous avions eu à propos de Neal et de Graham nous avait encore plus rapprochés. Nous marchions dans les couloirs du lycée quand Neal nous interpella.

Emma, il faut que nous parlions !

- Je dois te dire que je n'en ai pas très envie !

- Il pourra être là ! Dit Neal en soupirant.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Oui, donc… En fait… Il faudrait que tu sache qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi… vous ne vous correspondez pas du tout !

- Dit celui qui avait deux copines en même temps et qui a tout fait pour que je déteste Killian

- Tentative qui n'a pas fonctionner ! Ajoutai-je

- Neal à raison, Emma ! Dit Graham qui venait d'arriver.

- Alors, toi, je ne veux même plus entendre le son de ta voix ! S'exclama Emma.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant !

- Nan, je viens de dire quoi ? Ferme là !

Et là, ils sont partis sur un grand et long récit sur les contres de notre relation ensemble. Beaucoup de contre et très peu de pour.

C'est bon, vous avez fini !? Déclara Emma.

- Oui, c'est bon !

- C'est dommage, mais vous avez gaspillés votre salive pour rien ! Alors, déjà, le fait qu'il ne me connais pas assez, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allez chercher ça, faut-il que je vous rappelle que nous nous connaissions depuis que nous sommes enfants, que nous passions nos journées ensemble. Et puis, je voulais aussi vous dire que jamais il ne me ferra de mal, nous sommes connectés, et nous nous aimons. Alors, ravalez vos belles paroles et repartez chez vous ! Dit Emma avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin.

- C'est bien, tu les as remis à leurs places ! Dis-je.

- Tu aurais pu intervenir aussi !

- Non, en fait je trouvais que tu te débrouillait plutôt bien, alors je t'ai laisser faire ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Décidément, avec ces yeux là, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- Dis moi, quel est ton tout dernier cours avant les vacances ?

- Tu vas rire, mais j'ai maths !

- T'as raison, ça me fait rire !

Après notre ultime heure de cours de l'année, nous sommes tous allez chez Granny's pour fêter la fin de l'année, Ruby souriait toujours autant de nous voir Emma et moi. Je dois dire que moi aussi ça me fait sourire, je n'ai jamais été autant heureux qu'avec elle.


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

La remise des diplômes était aujourd'hui, le gymnase avait été décoré avec des serpentins, des banderoles et des chaises bleu et blanc. Les parents commençaient à arriver, David et Mary Margaret étaient là depuis longtemps, moi, personne de ma famille n'étaient là, personne pour me féliciter, même si David et Mary Margaret sont aussi venus pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil, mais bon, ils sont quand même géniaux.

Durant cette année certaines choses avaient changés comme Regina qui a trouvé quelqu'un, ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, il s'appelle Robin.

Une fois que tout le monde avait reçu son diplôme, nous sommes allés chez Emma pour la fin de la journée.

6 ans plus tard

Killian, vient t'asseoir ça va commencer ! S'exclama Emma sur le canapé.

- Tu sais, je serai déjà assis si tu n'avais pas eu envie que je te fasse un fondant au chocolat ! Lui dis-je en riant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il faut que je mange pour deux !

- Nan, je sais, mais tu vides le frigo à une vitesse incroyable, j'espère qu'elle sera moins gourmande quand elle sera là ! Dis-je en souriant.

Nous avons donc commencés à regarder notre film et à un moment Emma dit :

Pourquoi tu continus de sourire ? Demanda t-elle.

- Pour rien, il est bon le fondant !?

- Oui, très. Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en prenant une bouchée.

- Je ne dirais rien !

- Je t'aime, Killian. Dit-elle en voyant la bague que j'avais mise dans son fondant.

- Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps ! Alors, elle te plait ?

- Si elle me plait ? Mais elle est magnifique.

- Donc, c'est d'accord !?

- Non, non, je vais te mettre à la porte et gardez la bague ! Mais bien sur que c'est d'accord ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- C'est bien, parce que comme ça au moins, tes parents n'auront plus envies de t'en parler à chaque fois qu'on vas les voir ! Ca fait plus de 3 mois qu'ils ont envies de te le dire.

- Wow, tu as réussi à faire garder un secret à mes parents pendant plus de 3 mois, je te félicite !

- Mais, ça va, tu as trouvée ça assez romantique quand même ?

- Absolument, peut-être qu'on est sur notre canapé, mais c'est parfait !

En fait, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. J'imagine déjà ses parents faire semblant de ne pas être au courant lorsque Emma le leur dira, mais ce qui ne savent pas, c'est qu'Emma est au courant qu'ils étaient dans le coup.


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

7 ans plus tard

Leia, descends prendre ton petit-déj ! Cria Emma en bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive tout de suite maman ! Cria notre fille de la même façon que sa mère.

Et à peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle était déjà descendu, c'est dans ses moments là que je vois à quel point elle ressemble à Emma, elle a même héritée des magnifiques cheveux blonds de sa mère. Emma, elle adore les yeux de Leia, ce bleu profond qu'elle aime tant.

Aller, mange ma chérie, après tu vas te brosser les dents et je t'emmène à l'école ! Déclara Emma.

- Non, pas l'école ! Je n'aime pas l'école ! Répondit-elle.

- A ça, je crois que c'est chez tout le monde, mon ange ! Dis-je à Leia en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Et tu es loin d'avoir terminée ! Rajouta Emma.

- Vous voulez vraiment me déprimer ! S'exclama Leia avant de monter se brosser les dents.

- 7 ans et aussi intelligente, comment elle fait ? Déclara Emma.

- Peut-être que c'est tout simplement naturel !

- Oui, peut-être ! Tu es allé voir si Liam dormait encore ?

- Oui, et il dort encore. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais Liam n'est plus que le prénom de mon frère, maintenant, c'est aussi le prénom de notre fils âgé de 8 mois, contrairement à Leia, il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts d'Emma.

Maintenant, j'ai une famille, ma famille, bien sûr, peut-être que cela aurait été différent si Liam et mes parents étaient toujours là, ou peut-être que justement, rien ne se serait passé comme ça.

Bon, papa, moi je dois y aller, mais on se revoit ce soir ! Déclara Leia en descendant.

- Mais, je l'espère bien, sinon comment ferions nous pour fêter ton anniversaire si tu n'es pas là ?! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Ajouta t-elle sérieusement.

- Aller, à ce soir, petit ange ! Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- A ce soir ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

- A tout a l'heure, mon chéri ! Dit Emma avant de m'embrasser.

- Et, tu reviens dans combien de temps ?

- D'ici une heure ou deux, d'accord ?!

- D'accord, ça va me laisser le temps de commencer à préparer son anniversaire !

- A oui, et tu sais que mes parents seront là ce soir !?

- Oui, Emma, tu mes l'as répétée une bonnes centaines de fois !

- Mais t'inquiète je ne vais pas tout te laisser préparer !

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu te souviens peut-être de tes 18 ans quand je me suis dépêcher de ranger le désordre que tu avait mis dans toute la maison.

- Eh, mais ce n'était pas que moi !

- Peut-être, mais la plupart du désordre était de ta faute !

- Oui, bon, peut-être que oui ! Mais, je ne te laisserai pas préparer son anniversaire…

- Maman, je vais être en retard à l'école ! S'exclama Leia qui s'impatientait dans la voiture.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Tu disais ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

- Je ne te laisserai pas préparer son anniversaire tout seul !

- Okay, comme tu voudras ! Maintenant, je te conseil de l'emmener, elle a l'air si impatiente d'aller à l'école ! Dis-je en riant.

- Ce serait bien la première fois ! A tout a l'heure ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- Je t'aime ! Lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'entre dans la voiture.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Dit-elle.

Bon, moi j'ai un anniversaire à préparer ! Et après, ce soir, je pourrais me détendre avec ma femme, ma fille, mon fils et bien sûr mes beaux-parents, comment les oubliez !

**Une fin heureuse**


End file.
